


Sympathy for the Witch of Miracles

by Hopedruid



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Character Study, F/F, References to Higurashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Bernkastel was the villain of this story. It was her role to be despised and hated and fought tooth and nail. Who would pity such a depraved witch? Only a fellow Witch, of course.





	Sympathy for the Witch of Miracles

Your hurting huh Bern? You and I are here, alone, all alone after all that. Sure it's normal for witches, but all witches were human once. You were human once. And you lived and loved and mourned and suffered like anyone else.

It's not fair Bern. Not fair that she gets to live your happy life and you have to live as a witch. Avoiding boredom on pain of death. That's why I keep running into you Bern. I love you. I want to keep you alive. I want to let you have fun.

But I also worry about you, you know? Furudo Rika was never like this. Never tore the wings off of flies just to see them die. Never laughed as other people suffer. I know you play these games to avoid the pain of a logic error. To inflict that on others is the only way we can be sure that we ourselves are free. But there's something more in it isn't there? Some sort of purpose.

I wonder what that is.

Without love it can't be seen, right? I have love so I can see right through you. I wonder if all the other Theatergoers can see it. I think they can. I think many people love you and can see you perfectly. Like you were right in front of them. With all your flaws and good qualities on clear display. Some people might hate you. Some people might curse your name and see you as evil. But I never will Bern! Because I know you don't like games where there has to be a loser. Where losing is a terrible thing.

That's why you were so hurt Bern. Because in that final game, when everyone got their golden ending, you were stuck with the losing hand. The only one. You could only watch as that other girl and all her friends had fun.

You're a Witch of Miracles, who never got her miracle.

All those people Bern, They don't see you how I see you. They never see your gentle side. That hidden caring side you show only to me. We hurt each other a lot Bern. It's our nature. We're Witches! But...we also help each other out a lot to! And have a lot of fun. They never get to have tea with you, or joke around, or sneak kisses from you!

Featherine put you in a tough spot! So you got even more prickly than usual that game. I think Battler and Beatrice really got to you! But that's ok. I understand why. And I also understand that in the end, you were trying to help them the best you could. You just didn't go about it the way others might have done. But even though it was a sad story, you managed to give them all some happiness in the end! Maybe teach them things they might not have learned otherwise.

You can rest for a while. Here in my arms. I love you, Bern.


End file.
